Stupid Cupid
by numberthree621
Summary: Chapter Two is up! This is a three chapter fic, just in time for Valentines Day! Kagome got angry at Inuyasha and stormed off, but got picked up on her way back to the well. Who kidnaped her and why? Rated for sugjestive ideas.
1. Missing!

Stupid Cupid

Chapter 1: Missing!

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Inuyasha or any characters. I got the whole idea from a song last night on Cool 96.7FM or CBS FM, one or the other. I thought that it would make a good Valentines day story, and since Valentines day is coming up, I'm working hard to get this out on time. 

A/N: Kagome tries to teach the crew about Valentines day, but is in a bad mood, so she blows up at them and tries to run back to the well. Unfortunately, she never made it there. What happened? Is she alive? Was it Naraku?

Dedication: This is to my valentine, if I have one. If not, then it's to Anne, who made me laugh so hard to day that I was red in the face (and so was Max) (ha ha ha)!

~ * ~

"Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me..." Kagome sang, slightly off cue.   
  


"What's that you're singing?"

"Oh, it's this song I heard on the radio this morning. You see, there is this one day of the year, Valentine's day, and its coming up..." She went on and told all she could about it to the four avid listeners who didn't understand the purpose of such a holiday.

When she was done, the first to speak up, of course, was Miroku. "Kagome? Whom is your valentine going to be since you're here and not in your own time? I just so happen to have no valentine." He winked at Kagome, and then Sango.

"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled. "Sounds like the perfect holiday for all the perverts like Miroku. Your time must be full of them, if they got their own holiday."

"Well, no. That's not what the day is for. It's meant to celebrate those that you really care about, and to show your appreciation for them with flowers, or candy, or something romantic." Kagome defended the holiday as best as she could.

"Well, I still think that it's stupid," said the half-demon.

"When exactly is this holiday, Kagome?" Sango spoke up.

"Actually, since Saint Valentine, that's the guy who it was started after, since he wasn't born yet, the day could be any day you want. But, back home, it's on the fourteenth of February, um... that's four days from tomorrow."

"This man was a saint?" Inuyasha asked, disbelieving.

"Anyway, I'm going back home for the holiday. I'm telling you now, Inuyasha, so you'll let me leave. There is no way that I'm going to miss school on the sweetest day of the year."  
  


"Feh," he said in an offhanded manner.

"Don't you 'feh' me. I am not just some little bitch that will do what you want. I'm leaving in three days and there is nothing that you can do about it!" 

"Kagome, please calm down. He didn't try to hold you back." Sango tried to help.

"You know what, Sango? I am so sick and tired of you trying to be the nice, responsible, adult one. You think that you are so great just because you kill demons for a living. Well here's a news flash: SO DO I! And I'm only fifteen, how old are you?"  
  


Miroku was about to butt-in, but thought better of it and just watched. This, though, didn't stop her from yelling at him too.  
  


"You, you stupid pervert. I know that you're thinking something sick right now. I can see that stupid smirk on your face. Ugh! What is wrong with all of you? Can anyone just leave me alone? AND YOU!" She pointed to Shippo. "YOU! GO SLEEP ON SOMEONE ELSE, AND GO THROUGH SOMEONE ELSE'S STUFF FOR CANDY! EVERYONE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She stormed off in a fit, towards the well.  
  


After a few minutes, the shock of her rampage wore off, and Shippo asked, "So, who's going to go after her?" Meaning which of them, but some of the local demons thought of it otherwise.  
  


A scream could be heard off in the distance and then a crash. A scream that they all knew well as Kagome's. Inuyasha was the first to react by running in the direction of the noise as the others followed as closely as they could. When they arrived at the scene (the ground was full of Kagome's bags and there were a few drops of blood and the hint of noxious gases in the air) they couldn't find Kagome.  
  


"Sango, Miroku. You guys look around here. I'm going to search from above the trees. Whatever it was that took her couldn't have gotten far." They spread out, but their search was in vain, because they couldn't find any traces of Kagome.

Night fell and they were still searching. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called.

He was there in less than a second. "What? Did you find something?"

"No. Look, Inuyasha. We care about Kagome just as much as you do, but we need to sleep. Shippo is already sleeping, and Sango is about to fall over from exhaustion." 

"No, you don't care. If it was you missing. Being tortured, for we know, she'd be out here until she found you. And you want to give up after a few hours? You tell me, how much do you really care?"  
  


~ * ~

Kagome was unconscious for a few hours, but when she came to, she was in a little shack. Who ever her captor was, he was not in the room.  
  


"Kagome? Are you awake?" The voice came from just outside the doorway, but she couldn't see who it was.  
  


"Yeah. Where am I?" She tried to got up, but soon found that she couldn't break the rope the was binding her to a soft bed.  
  


"Well, nowhere, really." It was a male voice. Quite deep, but very respectful. "Oh, I am sorry about this whole ordeal. I didn't mean to kidnap you, I just wanted to talk. But I got too nervous and just took you and ran."  
  


"Who are you?"  
  


"Don't you recognize me?"  
  


"I can't see you."  
  


"Yeah, I know. You'll see me in four days."  
  


"But four days is Valentines day, and I wanted to be back in school for that."

"School?"  
  


"Oh, um... Never mind. But four days is important."

"I know." The creature said. "It's Valentines day, the day to celebrate those you care about."  
  


"Yeah. How did you know that? They don't celebrate it here."  
  


"Um... Well... I was kinda following you and your friends. I heard you say it, and I knew that it would be the perfect day to tell you how I feel."

"So you are holding me captive until Valentines day so you can say that you care about me?"  
  


"Well... when you put it that way..."  
  


"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU WANT ME TO KNOW THAT YOU LOVE ME, SO YOU TIE ME TO A BED FOR FOUR DAYS!?!"

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I'll let you go soon. I just don't want you to be angry with me."

"Hey, I have one more question."

"Yeah."

"Why did you go through all this trouble just to talk to me? I mean, you could have just said 'hey,' its not like I would have hurt you or anything."  
  


~ * ~

Inuyasha spent the night looking as Sango, Miroku and Shippo slept. The sun rose and they continued, but my midday, they had all given up hope, except for Inuyasha.

"Look, Inuyasha. We all know that you love her-"  
  


"I don't love her, but we can't get the rest of the Shard with out her."

"Sure. Anyway, you need her, but its been over a day."  
  


"So?"  
  


"So. When we got to the spot she was taken from, the stench of Naraku's toxic gas was in the air. If he has her, then either she's dead, or he's using her as bait for us."

"Then we'll follow the bait."

"If she were bait," Sango spoke up, "then he would have left us a clue, or shown up or something. He's not stupid enough to take her and leave us guessing."

"Now that you mention it," Miroku interjected, "this doesn't seem like Naraku's handiwork. It has to be a lesser demon. I mean, Inuyasha, even your brother wouldn't kidnap her without leaving a trail. They have to leave a trial if they ever want us to find her."

"So, she's safe." Inuyasha blurted out.

"Or dead." Miroku concluded. The conversation died there. No one wanted to believe and, and only Miroku was brave enough to say it. Shippo hid himself from the idea and Inuyasha walked away, preparing to continue his hunt.  
  


"This wouldn't be so goddam hard if the ass hadn't covered the place in that gas. Otherwise I'd be able to at least pick up her scent."  
  


~ * ~  
  


"Um, excuse me?"

"Yes, Kagome?" The voice still hadn't revealed himself to her.  
  


"I have to use the bathroom again." They had dealt with this problem before, but not after she explained the purpose of a bathroom, and indoor pluming.

He walked in, covered from head to toe, and she couldn't see any of his flesh. He wore a piece of cloth around his waist and it reached the floor. IT was thin, and you could see that he had torn shorts underneath. Another large piece of cloth covered the arms and chest of his unusually large figure. On top of his head was a woven hat, and a mask around his face. His hands were covered in thin gloves, and his feet weren't visible from under the skirt-type clothing.  
  


His clumsy fingers slowly untied her and lifted her off the bed. With slow steps, careful not to trip over the clothing or drop her, he made his way out the door to a hot-spring and bush not to far away. There, he carefully put her down and turned away.  
  


"Now, Kagome. Please don't run away. I am very fast, and I can catch you."  
  


"I know. You've told me."

"Okay." She walked behind and tree and planed her escape.  
  


He was getting impatient, but wouldn't turn around because it was rude if she wasn't done.

She began to move away slowly and making sure that she didn't make any noise. She was about twenty feet away when she stepped on a dead leaf, causing the crinkling noise. He turned and began to chase after her, so she ran as fast as she could to the nearest town.  
  


~ * ~

A/N: Question time. How do I get bold type and italic type on my profile? Some people have it and I really want to know how, but my friends wont tell me.

Hope you liked it, and in the next chapter, we get to see who did it! Yay! Read and Review and you'll see sooner!

Please review because people are e-mailing me personally and then it gets to be really weird, so if you review then I can answer your questions better, and I don't delete reviews, but I delete e-mails

*Thanks~ you're the best!*


	2. Inertia

Stupid Cupid

Chapter 2: Inertia

  
  


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. But we already know this.

A/N: Kagome tries to teach the crew about Valentines day, yeah you know the story, you've been readying it so far, haven't you?

Dedication: To the people who made me watch the movie "Memento," if you haven't seen it, you should. It's really, really good.

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


Miroku and Sango had long since given up, and with only two days til Valentines day, they were especially solemn because they knew that to keep her there, Inuyasha planned to ask her to be his Valentine. He hadn't slept since before she was taken, and he wasn't ready to stop yet.

  
  


There was a rustling noise coming from not to far off in the woods. "Hey, guys. Do you hear that?" Inuyasha called. He sniffed the air. "It smells like... like... KAGOME!" In less than a second later, he was on top of the trees going in the direction of the sound.

  
  


Miroku and Sango followed on foot, but took much longer. By the time they got there, all they saw was Inuyasha holding Kagome, and a large creature covered from head to toe, lying on the ground.

  
  


"So, Inuyasha, what happened?"

  
  


The masked creature began to get up, but was pushed back down my Inuyasha's foot.

  
  


"First, we're going to unmask this thing."

  
  


After a few minutes of preparing, he carefully pulled off the hat and mask.

  
  


"OH MY GOD!" Kagome yelped.

  
  


"Do we know him?" Sango and Miroku asked?

  
  


"Your that stupid half-breed that they all called Earth Boy, right?"

  
  


"Yeah." He said, bowing his head in shame.

  
  


"This doesn't make any sense. You wouldn't hurt an insect, so why would you take her?"

  
  


"Oh, well, you see."

  
  


"Wait, lets go back to Shippo and our stuff. This is the kind of story that you tell around a fire and with lots of food." Miroku suggested, so they all made their way over the bumpy forest.

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


After they all sat down around a roaring fire, Earth Boy began his story. "When I was born-"

  
  


"We don't need you to go that far back." Inuyasha interjected.

  
  


"Right. Well, last week was the one month anniversary of when I first met Kagome and you. You two helped me by showing the towns folk that I didn't kill any of them. Kagome was the first person that I ever met who treated me like I was a person, not an animal or a freak. She made me feel special and was really nice, but I knew that after she left, I would never see her again, so I decided to follow her. I learned much from her when she spoke to you, and I even saw her jump in her magic well."

  
  


"Hold on a second. If you were following us, how come we never noticed you. I mean, no offence, but you stand out." Miroku asked.

  
  


"I was using an herbal mixture that conceals demon, and since I'm half demon, I looked like a normal human to everyone. Anyway. I've even tried jumping in the well, but nothing happened. So whenever she came back, I would continue following you. When she came back last time, she brought news of a holiday, Valentines day, she called it. Well, I figured that this would be the perfect opportunity for me to tell her how I really feel about her. I practiced him my head what I would say and how I would do it. I was just so nervous that when she stormed out, I stepped out of the trees to talk to her, but she didn't see me because she was running with her eyes shut in anger. He hit me and screamed, I guess she thought that I would hurt her . I dropped everything that I was holding when she hit me, and some of the herbs reacted with each other and became a gas that knocked her out."

  
  


"So that smell, that was you? And it was an accident?" Inuyasha asked, getting even more angry. "You mean to tell me, that you just walked in front of her, dropped a jar or two, and she fell into your arms?"

  
  


"Well, yeah."

  
  


"But there was blood on the ground, how do you explain that?"

  
  


"When the glass bottles fell, some of it cut me, and I was bear foot, so the bottoms of my feet got cut up."

  
  


"Okay, but how did you get away if your feet were cut up? We couldn't find any traces of you."

  
  


"Well, all my life I've dealt with pain, so moving with cut feet wasn't too bad. And I'm a pretty fast runner."

  
  


"What happened next?" Sango asked.

  
  


"Well, I got her back to my home, and I put her on my bed, but I didn't want her to wander around and fid out who I am until I could tell her why I did what I did, so I tied her down. When she woke up, I spoke with her a little for outside the doorway. I gave her what ever she needed and when she wanted, I would bring her to the woods to use the bathroom. The last time that she asked, I got dressed like this," he motioned to his current attire, "so she couldn't see me. We were in the woods, and she started to run away. Naturally, I went after her because I didn't want her to go away know knowing that it was me, and about how I feel. But, when you showed up, Inuyasha, I was so startled that I didn't pay attention to were I was going and fell over my clothing."

  
  


"Well," Miroku said. "Inuyasha? How do you want to punish him?"

  
  


"Actually, it was Kagome's clumsiness that caused the whole thing, so I think that we should punish her."

  
  


"What?" Kagome and Earth Boy said in unison.

  
  


"No," Earth Boy said, defensively. "I was my fault, please leave the lady alone. I didn't want you cause trouble."

  
  


"Inuyasha." Kagome whined. "Don't punish me. I'm going home tomorrow anyway."

  
  


"I have the perfect punishment!" Miroku cried. "Kagome, your punishment is that on Valentines day, you have to say here and be either this creature's Valentine, or Inuyasha's Valentine, or my Valentine."

  
  


"What? No!" She said.

  
  


"Well, why do you want to go home. You've said yourself that you don't like that Hojo guy. So why see him?"

  
  


"Its not that!" She pleaded. "Let me go home!"

  
  


Meanwhile, Earth Boy was so embarrassed that he was being used as a punishment, so he tried to sneak away, but Sango caught up with him first.

  
  


"Um... Mr. Earth Boy, I'm sorry on their behalf for how they treated you. You did nothing wrong, if you did take her, she would have been lying there, unconscious for hours. Actually, thank you."

  
  


"It was my pleasure," he assured her. And he was on his way.

  
  


"Kagome, fine. Miroku was being a moron, and since your lover boy is gone, and I guess that you don't want to stay with us, you can go home."

  
  


"Really?" He had never let her leave before.

  
  


"Yeah, because you don't want to be either of our Valentine, and why would we want you be your Valentine." Miroku said, trying to help but laying it on a little thick.

  
  


"Okay." She said cautiously. "I'm heading back to the well now."

  
  


"Yeah." Miroku said. "See if we care."

  
  


"Oh shut up, will you?" Inuyasha was annoyed.

  
  


They all walked her back to the well, and she lowered her self in, Inuyasha began mentally planning a trip of his own through the well.

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


A/N: Hey~ does anyone know Earth Boy's real name? Does he have a real name? Whatever.

Thanks for reading, now its your job as the "Loyal reader/fan" to review~ Please, or else I will get rid of my fic. I'm not going to keep a fic with two chapters and like five reviews, you know what I mean? Yeah, so R&R (read and review) so I can get some R&R (rest and relaxation)!


	3. The End

Stupid Cupid  
  
Chapter 3: THE END  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that I don't own anything, so will you stop rubbing it in already?  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter, and doesn't really have much to do with anything, but I think that it's... yeah. Whatever.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome jumped through well, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo began to walk away.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. Let's go." Miroku called.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." he said and followed along. They were all quiet for a while, thinking about what had happened and what was going to happen next. Kagome wasn't going to be back for at least two days, that was for sure, and they didn't have any leads on another Shard.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, where are we heading?" Sango asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where are we going?" she repeated.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Miroku? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's really spaced out."  
  
"Just because I'm not paying any attention doesn't mean that I'm deaf!" The hanyou yelped.  
  
"So. Are you paying attention now?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?"  
  
"Well, where are we going now?"  
  
"I don't care. There's a river not to far from here. We can spend some time there until I find out about another Shard, or Kagome comes back and detects one."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Dude, she's not coming back."  
  
"I know that, your moron." Inuyasha said and was ready to throw something at the monk, but had nothing within his grasp. "I meant later." he grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Okay. Inuyasha, would you calm down, and Miroku, behave." Sango tried to restore order.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha," Shippo squealed. "She's not coming back for a while. So, what are you going to do about it? Are you going after her? Huh? Or are you gonna stay here and wait for another Shard to come find you?" Shippo was testing faith, running around their legs.  
  
"You know what, twerp? I think that that is the best idea you've ever had." He smirked at Shippo.  
  
"No, Inuyasha, don't." Sango pleaded. "She doesn't want you there. Its not like she asked you to follow her, is it?"  
  
"Well, no..." he mumbled. "But "  
  
Miroku cut him off. "But since when has that stopped him at anything?"  
  
This time Inuyasha did hit him, causing the monk to lose his footing and trip.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippo wailed.  
  
"What?" He growled.  
  
Fake tears welled up in his eyes.   
  
"Oh, will you stop it, its not like I hit you or anything."  
  
The day continued on like that, Inuyasha snapping at everyone and everything, and Miroku egging him on. Finally, though, that night, Miroku, Sango and Shippo went to sleep, and Inuyasha was alone. He headed back to the well, just to think. But, after sitting on the wooden frame for a few minutes, he decided to go through.  
  
He quickly ran to Kagome's house, and sat in the tree outside her window. He looked in, but couldn't see her inside. Discouraged, he was ready to turn around and go back, when a figure burst into the girl's room and flung itself on her bed. Upon closer inspection, the figure was Kagome herself, and she was doing, nothing other than, crying. He ran around the house and through the structure into her room, waiting at the door.  
  
"Kagome?" He called.  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Kagome?" He whispered a little louder.  
  
Still, she didn't respond.   
  
"Kagome!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, what do you want? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a crisis right now and I can't go back with you?"  
  
He walked into her room and sat on her bed. She sat up and leaned against him, spilling the story of her horrid day.  
  
"Well, I went to school this morning, and everyone was so excited because it's Valentines Day. In my first class, we were handing out flowers and candy hearts. Houjo was going to give me one, but then Ayami was determined to give one to Houjo before he gave me one. So, she ran to him, and she tripped over someone's backpack. She fell on top of him, causing both of them to fall right into the window. The classroom is on the second floor, and the windows were open because the heat was stuck on and it was burning hot in there. So, they both ended up falling right onto the covered pool. They weren't that lucky though. The pool cover ripped and they fell to the bottom of the empty pool. Ayami is fine, but Houjo is in the hospital. She spent the whole day there, and has convinced him that he is in love with her, so when I went to visit, she got mad at me, and he was being very mean."  
  
"Well, Kagome. It sounds like you had a terrible Valentines Day?"  
  
"Yeah." She sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back. At least then Houjo wouldn't be in the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, but then you would have had to have suffered through another day with Miroku."  
  
She laughed and wiped away a lingering tear. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"No problem" he said, "I needed to get away from the pervert and that annoying little rat."  
  
"Hey! That 'annoying little rat' isn't even a rat. He's a fox demon, and, he's mine."  
  
"Sure, sure. So, are you coming back in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, do you want to stay til morning? I mean, it's already like one o'clock."  
  
"Okay," he said, and she lay back down resting for the last few hours before dawn.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: How did you guys like that ending? I don't know if its my best, and I'm really sorry about getting it out like a month after Valentines day, but I've had a problem writing a love story... Ya know what I mean? Well, whatever. Tell me what you think because I have another, kinda similar, story in the works. So, see ya next time and please review. I don't post these so like hundreds of people can read and then two review, ya know what I'm saying? Yeah, you understand. 


End file.
